Protection
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Rukia was just a normal teenager. Though one day, she finds her parents have hired a body guard. She hated the decision, but starts to like it later. WARNING: I adopted this story from xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx. I AM NOT stealing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am Th3Sk8t3rG1rl, and xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx said she quit writing this story. :( Luckily, I was able to get her to put it up for adoption :) I won her challenge, so she let me take it over. I hope past readers and reviewers will like this story just a much :) I will edit in some places, but not a lot, and please if you read and reviewed it when she was writing it, please do the same now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up with a shriek as Byakuya pushed a button in her ear and a large honk came out of the machine. Her blankets fluttered back and off the bed, Byakuya put down the sound machine and laughed. Rukia glared and threw a pillow at him.<p>

"That was not cool Byakuya! Where is Hisana?" Rukia asked, Byakuya pointed to the door with a thumb and Hisana entered in wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, she tip toed to Byakuya, and kissed him right in front of Rukia. This was practically Rukia's life, she was a Kuchiki, and she lived in a mansion thanks to Byakuya, and her older sister Hisana married him at a tender age of thirty. They were now thirty five, and Rukia was eighteen. Hisana giggled as Byakuya put a hand on her waist and pulled her close and kissed her. Rukia rolled her eyes and threw a plush purple pillow at them.

"Hisana, can't you do that somewhere else? I don't mind it, but god damn, please!" Rukia pleaded and Hisana looked at her with devious purple eyes as she pulled on Byakuya's tie and led him out of Rukia's room, Hisana peeked in at Rukia before she closed the door.

"Have a nice day at school Rukia! Good bye, and remember, we have company later for that ball!" Hisana said before she giggled as she led Byakuya by his tie to their bedroom. Rukia sighed as she grabbed a white strapless dress and a white mid riff open shirt jacket with purple and black butterflies for the design. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put on some makeup and slipped on her clothes. She grabbed her purple silk bag full of the necessary things for school which included her black sleek sidekick with guess what? Butterflies on them that were made of different jewels, she still thanked Byakuya for it to this day and her IPod that had jewels encrusted on it. Rukia jumped down the stairs and the chef gave her a brown bag for her lunch and gave Rukia a bagel with cream cheese and an on the go smoothie and Rukia bid them all goodbye. Rukia slipped on some white flats and jumped out of the Kuchiki mansion door and waved to Matsumoto, Renji, Orihime, Ichigo, Hisagi, Kira, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad who were right out of the gates waiting for her. Rukia opened the gates and bounced next to Orihime, Matsumoto, and Tatsuki.

"Good morning everybody, how was your summer?" Rukia asked as she shoved her lunch in her bag and nibbled on bagel. Everybody looked around for Byakuya and Hisana and then arched a brow.

"Hey Rukia, where is your brother and sister?" Hisagi asked, Rukia nearly choked on her bagel as they asked where Byakuya and Hisana were, it was true, for the past two years, Hisana and Byakuya had walked with Rukia and her gang watching at Rukia and when they parted ways, Hisana and Byakuya would go on a limo to work.

"Oh, they are in their bedroom." Rukia replied calmly and everybody winced as they were grossed out at the statement Rukia just made, but Rukia didn't do anything, she just ate her bagel and swallowed the rest of it.

"How can you not be disgusted by that Rukia? I find it impossible." Ichigo said, Rukia sipped her smoothie and rolled her violet eyes.

"It's not really a big deal, and besides, I know who you have been doing it with." Rukia sang in a sing song voice and Orihime and Ichigo turned red, they were holding hands and Rukia dug through her back and passed everybody a stick of gum and Rukia stuck one in her mouth, leaving it out in the open in the air as she dug through her bag for her phone. Rukia got out her phone and shoved in the gum in her mouth and chewed as she texted Shirayuki. Even though Shirayuki was a teacher, Rukia had known Shirayuki for a long time, and Shirayuki was only twenty one, but they were best friends. Rukia was texting when Matsumoto nudged her, everybody stopped their chattering, Rukia looked up at Matsumoto, and everybody had stopped.

"Rukia, Momo and her bitches alert!" Matsumoto whispered and Rukia rolled her eyes as she shoved her phone in her bag and then Momo and her bitches sashayed to Rukia's group, if you asked who the leader was in Rukia's group, it was Rukia, she handled Momo and her clones. Momo looked around and gave an evil smirk.

"Oh look, it's the midget group." Momo said evilly and her followers snickered, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say anything midget bitch, now get out of our way Momo." Rukia said as she crossed her arms and Momo arched a brow and made an amused laugh.

"As if I would move for you Rukia, why don't you go run to your boyfriend Kaien?" Rukia hmphed and snorted and wish her phone hadn't rang; Rukia got her phone out and saw it was from Shirayuki. Rukia flipped off Momo making her gasp and Rukia opened up her phone.

"Yeah Shirayuki, what do you want?" Rukia heard the squeaks of chalk on the chalkboard causing her to wince.

"Yeah, hey Rukia, I wanted to know if you've met him yet." Shirayuki told her. Rukia furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Um, who?" Rukia asked as she puzzled over what Shirayuki said. Shirayuki paused, "Oh, never mind, see you at school."

"Shirayuki what?" But the line went dead, Rukia looked at her phone in confusion before clicking it off. Momo looked at her confused.

"Who was that?" She demanded she was angry at Rukia for taking a phone call in the middle of their fight. Rukia rolled her eyes as she glared at Momo,

"It's none of your business, me and my gang have to go, so long for now bitch." Rukia snarled and then motioned for everybody to follow her.

"Seriously Rukia, why did Mrs. Shirayuki call you?" Orihime asked, Rukia rolled her eyes as she pushed open the doors to the Urahara shop which one of the teachers owned at her school, and Rukia knew that Yoruichi had her day off today and would be running the store.

"I don't know, she said something about meeting some boy, but then she just said 'never mind." Rukia said as they shifted through the aisles and Rukia picked up a few packs of gum, Yoruichi raised a brow.

"Hey Rukia, what are you doing here and what is up with your gum addiction?" Yoruichi exclaimed as Rukia put the packs on the counter; she pulled out ten dollars and gave it to Yoruichi.

"You know, just fighting cavities." Rukia joked and Yoruichi smirked and handed her three dollars in change.

"Alright." Yoruichi laughed in amusement, and then everybody waved at Yoruichi. "Alright, good bye kids, now remember my summer assignment is due tomorrow!" Everybody groaned as they walked off and saw Grimmjow and Nel walking towards them, with their hands intertwined together, they joined the group and started to talk. Rukia was walking and looking at her IPod as they walked down the road, she stepped into the road on accident and then a car started coming. Everybody yelled at her, but she had the music on so high she didn't notice it until she looked up and saw the car coming at her, then Rukia saw a flash of white and then she squeezed her eyes shut. Rukia waited for the car to crash into her, but when she opened her eyes, they met directly with a pair of deep emerald eyes looking at her. Rukia looked down and felt his arms around her waist and she blushed and he released her. Rukia looked at him, he had snow white hair which was in spikes, he was currently brushing off his dark blue jeans and black button up shirt which he had his sleeves rolled up. Rukia had to admit, he looked damn fine. Rukia brushed off her dress, thank god her IPod wasn't damaged. Rukia looked up at him.

"Thanks for saving me, I owe you." Rukia said, the guy nodded and then look at her.

"It's no problem, but you might want to be careful, not a lot of people can save you all the time." The man said his voice husky and Rukia figured he was the same age as her. She stuck out her hand,

"I'm Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki; it's nice to meet you." The guy took her hand and gave it a good shake.

"I'm Toshirou, Toshirou Hitsugaya, it's nice to meet you, and I should be going now." The man then shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded at her and then walked off into the different direction. Rukia looked at him and then she looked back at her friends who were smiling like crazy. Rukia glared at them.

"What the hell is up with all of you, you guys have that look on your faces!" Rukia said, they looked away and whistled Rukia felt a vein pop. "Seriously guys, what is up with you?" Rukia asked, they smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"Don't worry Rukia, it's nothing, now come on, let's go." Matsumoto said and Rukia glared at them before walking with them.

Meanwhile:

"Eh Toshirou, you alright, we thought you were almost a goner." Iba said, Toshirou rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I'm alright, but that Kuchiki, she sure needs to pay attention more." Iba stuck a cigarette in between his lips.

"What do you expect? You were sent to body guard her secretly by the boss." Toshirou glared at him and then ran a hand through her hair.

"I think this one is going to be a tough one." Toshirou admitted, Ikkaku came out and smiled at him.

"Why do you think she's going to be a tough one?" Ikkaku asked, Toshirou sighed and closed his eyes and opened them.

"Don't play dumb with me Ikkaku; you know what that has been like." Toshirou said, Ikkaku glared at him and Yumichika came out.

"Don't get so upset Toshirou, it's only until she goes off until college, besides, and you are her age." Yumichika winked at Toshirou, Toshirou rolled his eyes and then grabbed his bag.

"Oh shut up you fools, I'm going to go now, make sure you don't kill yourselves." Toshirou said before walking off.

At school:

Rukia and the gang walked up to Shirayuki's room and Rukia knocked on the door. Shirayuki opened the door and smiled at her, she let Rukia and the others step in.

"Shirayuki? Who were you talking about?" Rukia asked her.

"Oh, um, no one." Shirayuki giggled nervously and ushered Rukia and the others out and said, "You guys should really get going, you know don't want to be late for class." She laughed nervously and shut the door in Rukia's face. Rukia had a confused look on her face, but shrugged it off , as she and the others went out into the courtyard and sat down, as Rukia looked up at a tree, she could have sworn she saw a flash of white and emerald, but it quickly disappeared. Rukia waved it away and sat down while everyone talked about their schedules.

Rukia and her group walked to first period, it was luck that they all got the same classes this year, or more like Byakuya had forced them too, it was true, Byakuya and Hisana taught there, but Byakuya was the Kuchiki heir so he had to run the company so Hisana was the one who taught most of the time. It just so happens, that Byakuya didn't have to go to the company today and was teaching, they all had Byakuya for math which was fourth period. They had Shirayuki first period and Shirayuki taught homeroom with her husband Hyorinmaru. Rukia and Shirayuki snickered as they remembered this morning, Rukia looked over at Hyorinmaru who looked really happy and relaxed, Shirayuki winked at Rukia and mouthed a thank you, Rukia pointed to her phone and then texted Shirayuki quickly to tell her it was no problem. Rukia and everybody dropped their backpacks on the desks and started to talk, the one good thing with Shirayuki was that since she taught homeroom, she didn't care what they did as long it didn't kill the school rules. The bell rang and everybody filed into class, Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru stood up and smiled at the class.

"Welcome back students, I hope you had a nice summer, for all of you new students, I'm Mrs. Shirayuki and this is my husband Mr. Hyorinmaru, this is homeroom so I won't pester you about anything, you can do whatever you like, but make sure it doesn't break the school rules, thank you." Shirayuki said and Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru sat down and started to sort through paperwork. Rukia and the group were talking.

"We saw him checking you out Rukia." Matsumoto sang, Rukia glared at her and sifted through her lunch, everything seemed perfect to eat and the chef had made her famous chicken and pork dumplings and she added a big hunk of brownies for her.

"I don't know what you are talking about; he just helped me before I got run over since all of you were too chicken to go help me." Rukia said venomously as she took a brownie and took a bite of it and popped it in her mouth before grabbing another stick of gum. They started to talk about what they were going to wear to the dance at Rukia's house, the large attic was for the high schoolers and teenagers, and the ball room was used for Byakuya's company thing. When Byakuya had a dance in his house, he always let Rukia invite some people for a party in their huge attic which was just like the downstairs ball room but more like a club.

"Well we are sorry, my god, I don't see that white haired guy at all, he was kind of cute." Matsumoto said as she looked around, Rukia played with the hem of her white dress, making it shift up a little bit and show off some of her incredible thighs. Everybody heard the door open, Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru looked at him. Rukia widened her eyes, it was Hitsugaya! Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru looked at Hitsugaya; everybody had his eyes on Hitsugaya. Matsumoto and Rukia's friends noticed the look that Rukia was giving and Matsumoto and everybody smirked. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru stood up.

"Well sir, you are late by ten minutes, may I know your name?" Shirayuki asked, Hitsugaya silently nodded and breathed in before looking at Rukia.

"Toshirou, Toshirou Hitsugaya, I have to give this to you." Hitsugaya said as he took out a slip from his pack and gave it to Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru to read. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru read it and gave a look at Rukia which she totally caught and then Shirayuki shoved the note in her drawer.

"Alright Hitsugaya, you can take a seat in the far left corner right by Rukia's group." Shirayuki said pointing at the empty seat behind Rukia. Hitsugaya nodded but he was ambushed by a girl, Rukia rolled her eyes as Momo jumped on him.

"Oh my god, it's Shiro-chan!" Momo said everybody started to snicker at the nickname; Hitsugaya pulled Momo off of him.

"Stop calling me that Momo, I haven't seen you in like two years and you still want to call me that? Fine then, I'm going to call you bed wetter still." Rukia and her group laughed and Momo and her group came up to Rukia's group while Hitsugaya watched them silently.

"What are you laughing at Kuchiki?" Momo hissed, Rukia arched a brow and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face while she grabbed out her phone and her fingers started to dart quickly from key to key, when she finished she held out the screen for Momo to see.

'_I don't feel like talking to your bitchy face, so that's why I'm making you look at this text message, no one likes you Momo, just go away and disappear off the face of the earth.' _Rukia and her friends snickered as Momo turned red with anger. Rukia put the phone away and shoved it in her bag.

"I hate you Kuchiki from the bottom of my heart!" Momo said, Rukia snorted and stuck a piece of berry flavored gum between her teeth and then chewed it and stood up and put her hands under her mouth and blew her berry breath at Momo's face.

"Is that the best you got?" Rukia whispered and then Momo made an annoyed sound and walked off with her group glaring at Rukia and her group. Rukia gave everybody high fives and settled into her seat, Hitsugaya gave an amused smile and plunked his stuff down.

"That was great Rukia; I don't know how you can stand up against Momo and win every time." Matsumoto asked thoughtfully as she tapped her chin with one of her French nails, Rukia smiled at her and whipped out a piece of paper and started to draw, she didn't know why, but she thought of a dragon all of the sudden and had to draw it. Everybody looked over her shoulder except for Hitsugaya and then all of them smirked and looked back at Hitsugaya who arched a white brow and then they looked back at the drawing, when Rukia finished, she smacked everybody upside the head. They rubbed their heads.

"Ow Rukia, what the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked, Rukia raised a leg, making her dress hike up and Hitsugaya couldn't resist looking at her gorgeous legs, and her thighs were extremely white, he was going to die. Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shins hard making his back land on two desks away from her.

"Stop bugging into my drawing life! It's not even that good!" Rukia asked, Momo came up with her group again and tried to look at the drawing. Momo smiled evilly as Rukia covered up the drawing from Momo's sight.

"What's wrong Kuchiki? Are your drawing skills that bad as you say? Come on, let me see." Momo said in an evil voice, Rukia glared at her and then secretly pulled out another piece of paper and shoved something in it and folded up the piece of paper before handing it to Momo.

"There you go Momo, I'm sure you'll like it very much." Rukia said with a smirk on her face, Momo and her girls gathered around the paper as Momo unfolded it and Momo shrieked as she took the picture from the paper and ripped it up and pointed at Rukia.

"How did you get those, I burned all of them!" Momo asked, Rukia brought another one out and waved it around and then rolled it up and stuck it in between her lips.

"Apparently not all of them, I made like two thousand copies of it, and that was the fiftieth copy I've given out, all of the students have it." Rukia said as Rukia grabbed another picture out of her backpack and gave it to Hitsugaya who looked at it with horror, his eyes widening. It was Momo kissing and clearly having sex with Aizen at a party; someone took pictures and then published it. Hitsugaya looked up at Momo. Rukia then threw the gum in between her lips in the trash can and grabbed some lip gloss on accident Hisana had sneaked in Rukia's bag and put it on her lips. When Rukia screwed on the cap and put it away, Matsumoto looked at Rukia's lips in horror.

"RUKIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Matsumoto shrieked as she pointed at Rukia's now glossy lips. Rukia arched a brow and cupped one cheek in her own hand.

"Chapstick Matsumoto, why, is there a problem?" Matsumoto searched through Rukia's bag and then pulled out a tube and held it in front of Rukia's face. Rukia widened her eyes, Hitsugaya got a better look at Rukia's face and saw how hot she looked with a little lip gloss on her lips, she looked so much better. Rukia got angry and her face went red, Hitsugaya had to hold back a laugh.

"GOD DAMN IT HISANA! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Rukia said as she grabbed the lip gloss tube and shoved it in her bag and took a tissue and wiped the lip gloss away and threw any traces of the napkin away. Momo had already stomped off and the bell rung, signaling the next period which they had Kenpachi and Soi Fon for P.E. Rukia and everybody grabbed their bags and went off. Rukia and her friends were walking down the marble glass hallways and Rukia accidentally turned her head and saw Hitsugaya following them about ten feet away. Rukia eyed him and he eyed her back before they broke their glances away and Rukia began to listen to her friends.

Rukia was now really curious about today, all of her classes, she had them with Hitsugaya, but he would show up ten minutes late, flash off a pass to the teachers and a note and then they would all look at Rukia and then let him sit back and not pass him any work at all. He actually followed them all day to every class, but at lunch, he would disappear. When Rukia and her friends were walking to Byakuya and Hisana's classroom, everybody turned to look back at Hitsugaya who was looking away right now and not noticing them.

"You know, he has been following us all day." Matsumoto said, Rukia nodded and chewed on a piece of her gum.

"I know and he shows up ten minutes late and flashes some like random note making the teachers look at me. You know, he doesn't get any work at all, he just sits in the back of the class and the teachers don't pass him any forms at all!" Rukia said as she quickly texted back Hisana letting her know they were right in front of the classroom.

"I know, I bet he's going to come in late anyways for your brother and sister's class." Ichigo said and then they opened the door and Rukia went up to Hisana right in front of everybody and dug through her bag.

"Hey Rukia, is there something wrong?" Hisana asked with a smirk and Rukia grabbed the tube of cursed lip gloss and threw it at Hisana and pointed a finger at Hisana.

"I can't believe you sneaked that in my bag! How could you? Byakuya, did you know?" Rukia asked, Byakuya was coughing into his fist trying not to laugh, but he started to laugh anyways and Hisana laughed too. Rukia clenched her hands into fists and glared at Hisana and Byakuya. "I hate both of you! God! First you wake me up with a horn and then you sneak lip gloss into my bag!" Rukia said as she listed off the things and then Hisana shoved a book, Rukia looked down and saw the book, 'Proper etiquette for young ladies.' Rukia looked down at the red book with a young girl illustrated on it wearing noble robes, everybody looked at the three. She held up the book.

"What the hell is this Hisana?" Rukia asked, Hisana stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"The lovely nobles are coming this weekend and since this is your first encounter, you need to learn all of that." Hisana said Rukia gaped at it and so did everybody else, Rukia jabbed at the cover of the book.

"That can't be fucking possible, I hate the nobles, can't I got out this weekend while they are here?" Rukia asked, Byakuya stood up and sighed.

"I'm afraid you can't, the nobles want to see you this time and I can't take you out so, sorry." Rukia's jaw dropped open.

"That's not fair, you are the damn Kuchiki head, and they don't make the laws!" Rukia cried, Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I tried, but I know you hate the nobles, but try to act nice." Byakuya said with a stoic voice, "Now go back to your seat, I need to take roll." Byakuya said, Rukia sighed as she shoved the book in her bag and went down to her seat. After Byakuya took roll, Rukia noticed Hitsugaya came in twenty minutes late, Byakuya and Hisana looked at Hitsugaya and all of three of them nodded and Hitsugaya slung his back pack down on a chair in the corner. Rukia was confused, why the hell did Byakuya and Hisana know who he was? He was just a student…right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review! I only made slight changes, nothing really big, just small and maybe unnoticeable. For the next couple of days, I will be rereading the chapters, and editing some, so there may be slight changes, that xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx didn't have in her original story. Okay, well review!<strong>

**~Th3Sk8t3rG1rl  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay I am so happy you guys aren't mad about the changes, it makes me so happy. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't mind the slight changes. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

* * *

><p>Rukia fixed her white collar of her dress, it reached her knees, it had short sleeves and she fingered the extravagant white belt she had picked out to go along with the dress. Rukia put on her white flats, the one with butterflies on them and walked to her vanity. She bent down to the mirror and put on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and just a dab of lip gloss. Rukia then grabbed the chocolate chip cookie that was on her desk in a neatly folded napkin and started to munch on it as she heard the door bell ring. She jumped down the stairs with the cookie and opened the door and hugged Matsumoto, Orihime, and Tatsuki and waved as she munched on her cookie to the guys who were already waiting outside. Rukia let them in and then out of the corner of her eyes saw emerald eyes but ignored it and they all slipped off their shoes and went up the stairs.<p>

"Rukia, is anybody else going to be coming?" Tatsuki asked as they went into Rukia's big bedroom and they took a seat somewhere, Rukia sat up on her bed.

"Yeah, but hopefully my party didn't get spread out to Momo and her little group of bitches, if they show up, we know how to handle them." Rukia said as she lay down on her bed, Renji poked her side.

"Rukia, what are you wearing on your face?" Renji asked, Rukia glared at him and then sat up and glared at him.

"You honestly don't know what make up is? Jeez, maybe Tatsuki should wear some more makeup for you." Rukia said thoughtfully and Tatsuki smiled at her.

"Eh Rukia, he prefers me without make up, besides, who are you dressing to impress?" Tatsuki asked with a grin, everybody else grinned; Rukia rolled her eyes and jumped off her bed.

"I might run into some important people if I ever have to go downstairs for something, so I got to dress appropriately, not like last year where you forced me to wear that mini skirt that was higher than mid thigh." Rukia said, glaring at a smiling Matsumoto as they remembered the incident, they started to laugh, Rukia finally being one of them.

"Ah it wasn't that bad Rukia; he just 'accidentally' ripped your skirt." Matsumoto said Rukia threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, it's not funny, he wouldn't stop staring at my new skirt which was cut off five inches, and it would barely cover my ass!" Rukia defended, after the dreadful day, she had thrown it away and got a quick replacement.

"Did you invite Hitsugaya to your party?" Orihime piped up, Rukia rolled her eyes as she slid off her bed.

"No, I can't ever catch him anywhere except for my classes, but he doesn't really say anything to anybody, he just sits far away and he stares at me." Rukia said as she opened up her laptop and checked her profile page and then quickly did an update status.

"Wow, he sounds just like a stalker Rukia, I think you may have a stalker." Matsumoto said Rukia glared at her as she put down her screen.

"I swear, he gets no work, homework, or anything, he just sits there!" Rukia said as she heard the door bell ring, Rukia and the others got out and went down and opened the door and was greeted by other people she had given flyers out to, she let them in and then ordered the servants to prepare the room she was going to use. Rukia led them up the stairs and the doors were opened and it looked like a club. The bar neatly polished and had drinks stocked on there, no alcohol of course. There was couches and chairs and doors that led to different rooms for um…alone time. There was a table full of food and they got settled in. Music blared through the room and everybody started to enjoy themselves. Rukia was dancing with Hisagi, catching a fast blur of white and then ignoring it. Rukia and Hisagi were having a fun time dancing with each other and a few laughs would come out.

"You dance well Rukia." Hisagi said laughing, Rukia laughed as well as she popped some gum in her mouth and Rukia's back was pressed up against Hisagi's back and they hopped to the rhythm, like everybody else. Rukia decided to quit for a while and Hisagi wanted to go check out some girls, Rukia rolled her eyes and sat at the bar. The bartender came up.

"What can I get you Miss Kuchiki?" The bartender asked politely, Rukia smiled at her.

"Just give me a Dr. Pepper, diet please, the whole can." Rukia said, the bartender nodded and then slided a Dr. Pepper to her and Rukia thanked her as she popped open the can with her long fingernails. Rukia was looking at everybody who was having a spectacular time, Rukia smiled to herself, but she was feeling a bit lonely. She heard someone sit next to her but ignored it.

"You know the girl who hosts the party shouldn't be left alone." A husky voice said, Rukia arched a brow and turned her seat to find Hitsugaya sitting there, his hands folded up and placed in his lap, his body leaned forward, Rukia arched a brow and smiled before turning in away in her seat and taking a sip.

"What if the girl wants to be left alone?" Rukia asked, Hitsugaya snorted and ordered a sprite.

"What if a guy doesn't want the girl to be left alone?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia smiled, showing her teeth and looked at Hitsugaya.

"Then he should ask her to dance, not leave her alone like the gentleman he proposes to be." Rukia said as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper and smiled at him. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and smiled a little bit.

"You are real good Kuchiki, I'm going to give you that." Hitsugaya said, Rukia put down her Dr. Pepper and looked at him.

"So what brings you here to my little party?" Rukia asked as she arched a brow, Hitsugaya looked at her, the smile never fading.

"I just felt like it and I had some free time, by the way, Momo found out." Rukia almost groaned and she flipped out her phone and called the gate keepers.

"Make sure that Momo Hinamori and her bitches don't go into the gate, if you let them, I'll make sure that you won't like it." Rukia hissed into the phone as she shut it off, Hitsugaya let out an amused chuckle.

"You shouldn't threaten them like that, they are much bigger and buffer than you." Hitsugaya pointed out, Rukia rolled her eyes and let out a devious smile.

"You mean Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Iba, and Yumichika? Don't worry about it, when I threaten them, they always get scared." Rukia said she felt free talking to Hitsugaya.

"I'm pretty sure if you didn't threaten them as much, they wouldn't be so scared." Hitsugaya said, Rukia rolled her eyes and raised an amused brow.

"But what's life without a few threats and kicks and punches?" Rukia asked and then her phone rang, she picked it up and saw a text from Kenpachi that said that when they weren't looking, Momo and her group went in and they were going up the house. Rukia groaned as the door to the party opened and their stood Momo and her clones, Rukia rolled her eyes and saw everybody stop. Rukia's group formed together and stood in front of Momo.

"What do you want Momo? You can't just come up here uninvited, leave." Rukia demanded, Momo arched a brow and showed a disgusted face.

"Oh shut up Rukia, how dare you host a party and not tell me? I have a right to know!" Momo shouted, Rukia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling security." Rukia said Momo and her clones planted their feet.

"Come on Rukia, let me join your party, I want to see how lame it is so I can blog about it later." Momo and her clones laughed, Rukia rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers before all of her friends and she went into a straight line. Momo arched a brow. "Is that all you have? Your friends to defend me and my group from coming in, as a Kuchiki, Rukia, I thought you would have better defenses, girls." Momo snapped her fingers twice as girls came out and stood in front of Momo. Rukia rolled her eyes and then smiled at her. Momo caught it. "What the hell are you smiling at Kuchiki?" Rukia hummed.

"Oh you'll see, isn't that right Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, and Komamura?" Rukia said as the five men went in front of Rukia, Momo and her clones widened their eyes. "Go get them away from the premises, and make sure they don't come back, _ever_." Rukia said as Kenpachi and Komamura closed the doors and started to handle Hinamori. The music started to play again and everybody resumed having their fun, Rukia went back to the bar and saw Hitsugaya with a raised brow and smirk.

"What was that all about Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia tipped the can and got a long drink from her can.

"Just taking out the trash, it seems like you seem to know her." Rukia asked, Hitsugaya sighed and then leaned his back against the chair.

"Yeah, we used to be childhood friends but I left a long time ago and she got mad at me and look where she is at now." Hitsugaya gestured, Rukia snorted and made an amused sound come out of her throat.

"She's always been this way since the sixth grade, god, she was annoying but everybody wanted to be like her, wanted to be her friend and her boyfriend, it was insane." Rukia and Hitsugaya laughed, Rukia heard her favorite dance song go on. "I love this song." Rukia said, Hitsugaya then put down his sprite and stood up and held out his hand to her. She arched a brow while smiling. "What is this for?" Hitsugaya smirked.

"As I said, a guy shouldn't leave the girl alone since it is her party." Rukia put down her soda and then got up and took his hand.

"I think you are right Mr. Hitsugaya. Come on." Rukia said as she hopped into step and they started to dance together. Rukia liked on how they could move together and still have a good time.

"You dance well, where did you learn?" Hitsugaya asked as they danced, Rukia had moved her hips to the right.

"I just picked it up on my own, nothing special." Rukia said, they hadn't noticed that the dance floor had cleared for them. They just enjoyed dancing with each other.

"Oh seriously, well you must be good, but probably not good enough." Hitsugaya said as he grabbed her hand and made her pull into a tango. Rukia followed exactly and Hitsugaya arched a brow with an amused smile. "And the Kuchiki knows how to do the tango, nice." Rukia clucked her tongue.

"Like I said, when you are a Kuchiki, you just know these things." Hitsugaya chuckled,

"Would that mean that book that your older sister gave you today?" Rukia chuckled and then kept on dancing with him.

"Please, like I need to read that, I just pretended, the truth is, when I was little, I looked up the book online and started to teach myself so if I ever needed it, I would have the skills." Rukia said Hitsugaya smirked before twirling her and bringing her back.

"You have very nice skills Kuchiki." Hitsugaya smirked, when the song ended, Rukia and Hitsugaya separated and they heard clapping and Hitsugaya and Rukia turned red as they realized everybody had watched them.

"It's nice to know that, are you leaving." Rukia asked, Hitsugaya nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry Kuchiki, you'll see around more than you will ever think, I'll see you later." Hitsugaya said as he bid farewell and left the door. The dance floor got crowded again and Rukia made her way to the bar and her friends swiftly followed and when Rukia crossed her legs together and looked up, she saw her friends with their hands on their hips and giving her a look.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Rukia asked, everybody arched a brow at the same time and Rukia almost laughed.

"What the hell was that about?" Matsumoto asked, Rukia rolled her eyes and uncrossed her legs.

"Nothing, it was just a dance." Rukia said stoically as she sipped her Dr. Pepper, everybody snorted.

"Oh yeah…just a dance, we'll believe that for now Rukia, but it looked like you guys were connecting out there." Matsumoto said, rolling her eyes, Rukia got up and smiled at them.

"It's exactly as I said, it was just a dance, I have to go downstairs to get something, I'll be right back." Rukia said as she got out of the room, she searched her pockets for her phone, when she thought she felt her phone, she pulled it out and in her hand revealed a small rose with a pretty white ribbon tied in a neat little bow that said Hitsugaya. Rukia smiled as she twirled the little rose in between her fingers as she went down the stairs.

Rukia was at the end of the stairs and walked into the direction of the ball room and entered in, she knew she was going to have to go through the ball room to go into the kitchen, it was annoying. Rukia was greeted by the servants and Rukia nodded and then felt someone poke her shoulder. Rukia turned around and saw Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru smiling, Rukia and Shirayuki quickly embraced each other.

"Hey are you enjoying yourself?" Rukia asked, Shirayuki nodded and smiled.

"I am, I just talked to Hisana, she seems very excited, and you should go see her." Shirayuki pointed out and Rukia nodded before she saw Hisana and walked in her path. She was looking at her phone since Matsumoto had texted her and she didn't even notice the girls forming a group to stop her, so because Rukia didn't look, she crashed into them and stumbled a little bit and was about to fall when she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into a standing position. Rukia put her phone away and turned to see Hitsugaya smirking at her. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is that what you do to the guy who just saved you from an embarrassing fall?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia rolled her eyes with an amused smile and turned her attention to the five girls who were standing in a group, Rukia narrowed her eyes at them. They were practically bitches, and noble bitches, they were all granddaughters of one of the elders.

"Yeah Rukia, you should watch your step more, you don't know where you might land." The head leader laughed with a snotty attitude, her sisters did the same. Kao put up a hand to stop them. Rukia glared at her.

"What do you want Kao, are you and your little bitches not able to figure out where your lovely prostitution housing is because you need to hurry and go back to work." Rukia said in a little innocent voice. Tao stepped forward and pointed a finger at Rukia.

"You don't dare say that about us Kuchiki! We are of higher status!" Tao hissed, Rukia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, if I recall, my brother is the head of the Kuchiki clan so that makes me of higher status…than…ooh let me see, this is a tough one…" Rukia said, pretending to tap her chin thoughtfully with a manicured nail. "Oh I have the answer; I'm of higher status than you bitch." Rukia said sweetly, Mei stepped forward and clenched her hands into fists.

"Shut up Rukia, you are just jealous because you know that we are better than you!" Mei growled Hitsugaya was secretly enjoying this whole thing. Rukia then clasped her hands together and then made a puppy look.

"Yes I'm so jealous of you five bitches because you guys are stupid whores and bitches and I _so_ want to be you." Rukia said, a smirk come across her face as they all turned red, Rukia pushed past them, "Sayonara girls, I hope you enjoy your night." Rukia said and Hitsugaya followed after her, pushing his hands into his pockets. Rukia looked at him. "I thought you left." Hitsugaya arched a brow and smiled.

"I had to go talk to someone down here, but it looks like on my way, I saw you." Hitsugaya said, Rukia laughed.

"Yes, I came down here to go down into the kitchen, but I want to see Hisana." Rukia said as she fingered the rose in her pockets, Hitsugaya noticed the small action and smiled.

"Okay then, I'll walk with you there that is if only until you promise me another dance." Hitsugaya smirked and Rukia arched a brow and looked at him with an amused smile.

"Alright fine, come on, let's go." Rukia said as they started to walk towards Hisana and Byakuya, they were talking to the lovely grandparents of the five girls. Rukia rolled her eyes and Hitsugaya caught the sigh she produced and smirked. Rukia walked up and tapped Hisana who hugged her and smiled.

"Hey Rukia, we were just talking about you!" Hisana said, Rukia eyed her, she was in a black dress that had skinny straps and a woven back, it was a club type dress but still appropriate. Hisana looked over at Hitsugaya and he nodded secretly, Hisana poked her arm. "Whose your boyfriend and why didn't you tell me?" Hisana whined, Rukia looked over at Hitsugaya and smiled before bowing to the grandparents who smiled at her.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my new friend, and what were you talking about that concerned me?" Rukia asked politely, Hitsugaya could already see the noble lessons taking effect in Rukia's mouth. The four adults looked at each other before smiling and looking back at Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, aren't you a good dancer?" The grandmother of the bitches asked, Rukia nodded and smiled, not showing her teeth, it was a golden rule.

"Yes I am why do you ask Elder Fang?" Rukia asked politely, Grandfather Fang cleared his throat.

"We wanted you to give us a lovely demonstration of your dance." The male Fang asked Rukia smiled before closing her eyes and opening them.

"I would love to, but sadly, I don't have a partner." Rukia said, trying to weasel her way out of the demonstration, Hitsugaya noticed it and smiled. Hisana looked at Hitsugaya who had a smirk on his face. Hisana grabbed Rukia's arm.

"How about you dance with your friend?" Hisana asked Rukia almost dropped her jaw at the suggestion.

"I…I don't know if he would want to, I'm not sure if he wants to." Hitsugaya made a slight 'hmph' sound and Rukia looked at him, her violet eyes pleading him to say no, he smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, but we have to finish up some things first so we'll see you later." Hitsugaya said before he pulled on Rukia's arm and dragged her off to the kitchen. When they got in there, Rukia glared at him.

"What the hell was that for? You know I didn't want to!" Rukia sternly said, Hitsugaya smirked and then a servant came, Rukia placed her order and the servant was off.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad." Hitsugaya said, Rukia did remember earlier and how much she actually liked it.

"Fine, but you owe me." Rukia said as she directed the servant to take it up.

"That's what I thought, now come on, I think they are doing the announcement now." Hitsugaya said as he started to walk with her outside into the ball room where Byakuya and Hisana were already standing on the stage. Rukia almost died from embarrassment.

"Today, we will have an unexpected performance, so if you could please clear the middle of the dance floor." Hisana said excitingly, she waved slightly at Rukia and Rukia waved back. The crowd did as they were told and moved back. "We have my little sister Rukia Kuchiki showing us a demonstration of her dancing with her friend; please give them a warm welcome. Rukia, please pick out the music you want." Hisana said, Rukia nodded and all eyes turned toward her as she handed the DJ her IPod and told the song she wanted. Rukia and Hitsugaya walked to the center of the dance floor and Rukia gripped her dress in her hands.

"I hate you for accepting." Rukia said as the music started, Hitsugaya smirked and their hands came together.

"Don't worry, just remember last time, how we just talked to each other, that'll get you off your mind." Hitsugaya said as they started to do the dancing, earning murmurs of excitement from the crowd.

"What did you say about gentleman earlier?" Rukia asked, Hitsugaya chuckled a little bit and then let go one of her hands to twirl and then come back.

"I said that they should never leave a girl alone, especially the one hosting the party." Hitsugaya let her go to do her own separate dance and she came back into Hitsugaya's arms.

"Did one part of being a gentleman include leaving a small red rose with a white ribbon in it and slipping it in the girl's pocket?" Rukia asked with an amused smile as he motioned for a fast dip, they did so and Hitsugaya leaned his face closer to hers as he bent her down more.

"I don't know it depends if you liked it." Hitsugaya said with an amused smile as he brought Rukia back up slowly and they started to dance again, separating but with their hands together and coming back so their bodies were close together and making their feet work in a fast movement.

"What if the girl did like the simple little gesture?" Rukia asked, Hitsugaya smirked and chuckled.

"Then I would pretty much say that's one of the parts of being a gentleman." Hitsugaya said as the song was nearing and Hitsugaya let Rukia twirl out and twirl back in so their hands met and her face was near his, about an inch away and her left leg was put up at a ninety degree angle.

"Then I say that's a good thing, thank you for the dance." Rukia said as she let go and walked away. Getting applause from everybody, Hitsugaya smirked as he looked back at her.

"I think it is." Hitsugaya said as he turned away and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter two done! :) Once again thank you all for your lovely reviews, keep them coming :)<strong>


End file.
